Finn's Secret
by septic eye123
Summary: Finn has been keeping a very dark secret from everyone. A secret he never wanted anyone to know...
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the Candy Kingdom where sitting in the castle, waiting impatiently for the video to start.

Finn was going to do play a game live from the Tree Fort, and apparently it was supposed to be scary. They didn't know what game it was or how Finn got it, all they knew was that Finn was going to play it.

It wasn't just Candy Citizens though, Fionna, Jake, and Cake were there too, so where Marshall and Marciline, even Flame Princess joined too.

They had waited a long time, but finally the video started, and everyone cheered.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Finn and tonight I will be playing a horror game!" Finn said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"This game is called Slender, and I have never heard of it before, all I know is that its a game about a "slender man" and I have no idea what a slender man is."

Marshall and Marciline smiled, THEY knew who Slender Man was, and they played the game before, so they knew that Finn was going to have a TERRIFYING time.

"Alright, lets not waste anymore time and jump right in!" Finn said as he clicked the start button. Fin was brought in te middle of a creepy forest, ad at the top of the screen, there was one objective.

Collect the 8 pages

"Ok, so I'm in the middle of a creepy forest, at night, alone, and I only have a flashlight, oh yeah NOTHING bad is going to happen to you, buddy." Finn said sarcastically, making the Candy Citizens laugh a little.

Finn made his character move through the woods, looking for a page, until he spotted something white.

"AHA! I found you, you little booger" Finn said as he looked at the page.

You Can't Run

"You cant run? You don't tell me what to do! Look I'm running right now! Finn said as he made his character run forward. The Citizens had continued to laugh, Finn was just so goofy sometimes.

"Oh! Is that another page I see? It is!" Finn had found page 2 and looked at it.

Always Watches, No Eyes

"Always watches, no eye's?, why do I get the feeling that I heard that before? " Finn pondered.

Finn shook the feeling off as he continued to walk through the woods for a few minutes.

"Man, I thought this game was supposed to be scary, but its just boring!" Finn complained.

Finn started to turn his flashlight on and off, which had begun to entertain him, it was the ONLY thing entertaining at this point.

"Boop boop boop, look, I'm doing Morse Code" Finn said as he continued to switch is flashlight on and off.

"Slender Man! Come save me! I'm lost an-"

Finn turned his character around and saw a tall, thin man wearing a black suit, and had grey skin, with no face.

"AHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH!" Finn screamed as he fell backward, he was NOT prepared for that. Suddenly the game over screen appeared, with Slender Mans face in the middle of the screen.

Everyone was laughing there butts off.

The laughing had died down when Finn finally managed to get up.

Finn was breathing heavily, still trying to calm down, and he looked at the computer screen.

His eyes widened

It was him.

Finn began to hyperventilate, seeing his blank and expressionless face after all these years was just too much for the young hero to handle.

"No, no no, no NO!" Finn yelled as he grasped his head and began to cry, remembering the painful and horrific memories.

As you can guess, EVERYONE was surprised when Finn broke down, all they knew was that SOMETHING had to have happened to make him react this way.

Finn had looked back at the screen, that face still staring at him.

That face.

"Stay away from me, stay the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Finn screamed as he slammed his fist on the desk, then proceeded to run from the computer.

If the previous outburst didn't convince anyone that something was wrong, THIS one certainly did, Fionna had grown worried, and she said that she was going to check on Finn and left the castle, with Jake, Cake, and Flame Princess following her.

As they got back to the Tree Fort, they saw that Finn wasn't down stairs anymore, instead, they heard sobbing coming from the upstairs.

Everyone wanted to go up and see if he was okay, but Fionna signaled that she wanted to go up alone.

When Fionna got up, she saw something that made her heart break.

Finn, on the floor, curled up, and crying his eyes out.

Fionna had never seen him like this before, and it was truly depressing to watch.

Fionna had walked over and sat beside Finn.

"Finn? Finn it's me." Fionna said, trying to calm him down.

When Finn heard Fionna's voice, he indeed calmed down a little bit, at least enough for him to sit back up and wipe his face off

"Finn, what happened? Why did you freak out like that? Can you tell me? Please?" Fionna asked

"Im sorry, I-I dont want to talk about it" Finn said, just THINKING about it was pretty much unbearable.

"Finn, please, I need to know" Fionna begged "No Fionna" Finn said. She was starting to push it. "But-"  
>"I SAID NO!" Finn yelled, causing Fionna to jump, she was starting to get a little afraid now.<p>

"Just go" Finn whispered, not wanting to be bothered any longer.

Fionna had gotten up and climbed down the ladder, she could tell by the expressions on her friends faces that they heard the whole thing.

They all wanted to know about what happened to Finn, but Finn wasn't going to tell anybody, it was just too painful and upsetting to talk about.

It was too painful to talk...

About him.


	2. PB'S Device

One week

Its been one week since the incident with the game.

And Finn was still upset.

He hasn't come down from upstairs either, he never came down to eat, to drink, to do ANYTHING. All he could do, was just sit and cry.

And this worried his friends immensely.

Finn has been through some tough times before, like his break up with Flame Princess, or when he found out that Fionna and Flame Princess were dating, the hard way. But Finn didn't let it interfere with his life, and would usually get over it within a few days.

But it's been a week so far, and Finn wasn't showing any progress.

Out of all of them though, Fionna was the most worried. She hated seeing Finn like this, it just tore her up inside. She would always hear faint crying coming from upstairs, and whenever he wasn't crying, he was swearing to himself and to Slender Man. Indeed, Slender Man was a big problem in Finn's life. But it raised the question...

Why?

Why was Slender Man the problem? What happened between Finn and the mysterious character that could have caused Finn so much physical and emotional pain?

Well, they certainly weren't going to get the answers out of Finn.

Finn was CLEARLY in too much emotional pain too talk about anything, much less the thing that was causing him the pain to begin with. Even if Finn WASN'T feeling like this, he would just try to change the subject whenever it was brought up, and would yell at them if they tried to revert back to it.

Fionna tried to respect Finn's wishes, but all she wanted was to help Finn, thats what everybody wanted to do.

But they didn't know how.

Fionna was sitting on the couch, with nothing to do, Jake and Cake were with Lady and Lord, BMO was charging, and Finn showed no signs of coming downstairs anytime soon.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, it made her jump a little, considering that she was bored, and was not expecting any sudden noises. She got up off the couch and walked toward the door. Fionna opened the door and saw that it was her girlfriend, Flame Princess.

"HEY!" Fionna said as she hugged Flame Princess, seeing her always put Fionna in a good mood, she just made her happy.

"What are you doing here?" Fionna said gleefully

Flame Princess smiled, Fionna was always in a good mood, its one of the things that she really liked about her.

"PB and PG sent me, they want to tell you something"

"Do you know what it is?" Fionna asked, questioningly

Flame Princess shook her head "No, all they said was that it was important"

Fionna pondered a bit, why did PB and PG need her? And what was so important that they needed to tell her?

Fionna saved those questions for later as she turned back to Flame Princess.

"Alright, just let me do something really quickly"

Fionna made her way towards the ladder that lead to the upstairs that Finn was in. She didn't climb up, not wanting to invade his privacy

"Finn?" Fionna called upstairs "Finn I'm going to the Candy Kingdom! I'll be back soon!" Fionna was hoping for a reply.

But she didn't hear one.

This upset her a little, at this point, she couldn't tell if Finn was dead or alive, she hoped he WAS still alive.

Sighing, Fionna made her way back to the door where her girlfriend was standing at.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Fionna said with a little sadness in her voice as she slowly closed the door behind her.

Thankfully, Finn WAS still alive, but he wasn't in the best condition, he had gotten skinner, his hair was a mess, he was very thirsty, and his clothes were dirty.

Of course, thats what spending a week upstairs with no food or water would do to a person.

Finn was in the same spot he had been in for a week, in the middle of the hard wood floor of the darkened room. His face was wet with tears and so was the floor, he had been crying his eyes out, and had rarely stopped whenever he wasn't thinking about...

Him

Just the mere thought of him was enough to bring Finn back to tears, the excruciating memories began to flood back into his mind, causing him to cry heavily. He had kept it secret for so long, and now everyone wanted to know the truth, but Finn wasn't going to tell anyone anything.

He didn't want them to share his pain

Fionna and Flame Princess walked through the doors of the castle, and found PB and PG in lab coats, standing at the other side of the room.

PB had heard the door open and and quickly walked to Fionna.

"Hey Fionna, how's Finn doing?" PB asked

"Terrible" Fionna said solemnly

"Excellent!" PB said oddly cheerfully

Fionna just looked at her with pure confusion in her face, did she miss something? Since when was someone suffering a good thing?

"Why is that a GOOD thing?" Fionna questioned, hoping to get an answer.

"Because, me and Gumball have been working on something all week. This."  
>PB said as she took something off the table and showed it to Fionna, it was a small, black cylinder with a red middle center.<p>

"What is it?" Fionna asked

"This is a device that allows you to access a person's memories"

THAT caught Fionna's attention.

"Since Finn won't tell us what happened, we'll find out through this, and we'll be able to SEE what happened."

Fionna had looked at the thing in awe

"All you need to do is put the device on Finn's forehead, and it will automatically latch itself on." PB said as she handed the device to Fionna.

"Once that's done, come back here, and I'll give you the rest of the details"

Fionna held the device in her had and continued to stare at it, she couldn't believe it.

Finally, she was going to get the answers she's been looking for.


	3. Memories

Fionna had waited until night, she wanted Finn to be asleep when she did this, assuming he WAS asleep.

She climbed the ladder upstairs slowly, and entered the dark room. She could hardly see anything, but she heard light snoring, meaning that Finn was indeed asleep.

Fionna walked over carefully, and slowly sat beside him. She felt his face and realized it was still wet with tears. She felt bad for him, she didn't know what kind of pain that Finn was going through, but that would change.

Holding the device in her hand, she carefully placed it on his forehead, and it automatically latched on, just like PB had said.

Smiling, Fionna got up and climbed down the ladder, now all she had to do was get to the Candy Kingdom where PB and her girlfriend were waiting for her.

About 5 minutes later she arrived. And they were standing by a giant screen.

"Did you get the device on him?" PB asked

"Yes" Fionna answered

"Excellent" PB had turned around and started typing on the keyboard in front of the screen, suddenly the giant screen flashed to life.

"So we'll be able to see everything from here?" Fionna asked

"Well, yes and no"

Fionna was confused

PB had explained that the only way they could access Finn's memories is if two people went in PHYSICALY and accessed it themselves.

"Wait, so you mean I have to go inside Finn's HEAD?!" Fionna said, now more confused than ever

"It's the only way we'll be able to access Finn's memories and see what happened"

Fionna sighed, she NEEDED to know why Finn was acting like this, and if going inside Finn's mind would do it, then go inside Finn's mind she shall.

"Ok, how do I get in Finn's mind" Fionna asked

"This" PB showed her a metal head band.

"Once we activate the device on Finn's forehead, this will transport you into his subconscious, and you should be able to find his memories there."

Fionna looked at the head band with pure confusion, she really didn't understand science at all.

"I made one for Flame Princess too." She handed her a red colored headband, which she handed to Flame Princess.

"Also, I have some comm links, so we'll be able to talk to you while your in Finn's subconscious." She handed them the comm links, which they put on.

"Let us know when your ready" PB asked

Their minds already made up, they both put on the headbands.

"Ready" they both said

PB sat them down on two chairs.

"The device will be activated momentarily, just sit tight"

Fionna and Flame Princess were sitting as tightly as they could.

PB had put the finishing touches on the activation process and had started counting down.

"Alright, activation will begin in 5...4

Fionna held on to Flame Princesses hand

"3...2..."

She closed her eyes

"1"

Fionna opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a dark space, with the ground illuminated by a white light. Flame Princess was beside her.

"We're in" Fionna said

"Yeah," Flame Princess turned to Fionna, and noticed something.

"Hey, where's your hat?

"What?" She felt her head and realized that her hat was gone.

"My hat!, where did it go?!" Fionna looked around and all she saw was blackness.

"Fionna, its OK" Flame Princess said as she sat by Fionna.

"You look a lot better without it in my opinion"

Fionna wanted to be offended, but in hindsight, she was probably right, glob knows how many girls fell for Finn the minute he took HIS hat off.

"Hello, can you guys hear me" Fionna and Flame Princess heard PB say.

"Yeah PB, loud and clear" Fionna said

"Good, now you should see a gate up ahead, thats where Finn's memories should be."

Fionna looked ahead and indeed saw a giant golden gate not to far from her.

"I see it."

"Good"

Fionna and Flame Princess walked toward the gate, but as soon as they got there they noticed something.

The gate was locked

"How do we get in?" Fionna asked as she pulled on the gate.

"Let me" Flame Princess said as she put her hand on the lock, then, used her heat to easily melt the lock off.

Fionna smiled, she loved Flame Princess so much.

The gate slowly opened, and as they walked in they saw a whole bunch of glowing orbs, each one containing a different memory from Finn's past.

As Fionna walked down, she noticed an orb that stood out from the other orbs, instead of white, this one was pure black, like a nightmare.

"Hey Flame Princess, I think I found it" Fionna said as she lifted the orb up.

Flame Princess floated to her side and looked at the orb.

Fionna was trying to figure out how to activate it.

"How do I-" Fionna had started to say, suddenly, the orb flashed for a second, and next thing they knew, they were in the woods.

"I guess we're in the memory now" Fionna said as she looked around.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps coming from there right, and they looked and saw someone familiar.

Finn

But he was much younger, probably around 5, and he was in his footie pajamas, and he was shaking.

"H-Hello?" Kid Finn said with fear in his voice. Fionna's tender little heart was breaking when she saw this, she wanted to help him, but this was just a memory, so she couldn't.

Suddenly Finn tripped, and by the look on Finn's face, he probably twisted his ankle.

Finn sat up and held his ankle, and had begun to cry.

Yup, Fionna's heart was definitely broken now.

All they could do was stand and watch as the kid version of their friend was crying helplessly in the middle of the woods, and at night no less.

Fionna and Flame Princess suddenly felt a chill run down their spines, like if someone or something was standing behind them. Scared, they turned around and saw the very thing that had caused Finn so much physical and emotional pain.

It was him

Slender Man...


	4. Guardian

Fionna and Flame Princess just stared at the supernatural being, he was quite large, probably 10 feet, and had long arms and legs too. They were truly terrified of the "slender man"

Fionna was just about ready to run, but Flame Princess reminded her that it was just a memory, so it couldn't hurt her.

Kid Finn had suddenly stopped crying, and slowly turned around and saw the Slender Man himself, he yelled in surprise and started to back away from him.

"Don't run child, I will not hurt you" The mysterious being said in a calm and sophisticated voice.

"Y-You wont?" Kid Finn said, unsure whether he should trust him or not.

"No, I wont, you can trust me" The Slender Man looked down at Finn's twisted ankle. "You appear to have twisted your ankle"

Finn looked at his ankle, then back at the being.

"Y-Yeah" Finn said, still a little bit scared.

The Slender Man then knelt down beside Finn, and Finn looked cautious.

"Do not worry, you can trust me" the mysterious being said, as if reading Finn's mind.

Slender Man then put his hand on Finn's ankle, which made Finn jump a little, the beings hand was cold, and it felt dead and lifeless...

Suddenly, Finn's ankle felt better, and the being moved his hand off his ankle.

Finn was wide eyed as he looked at his healed ankle.

"Y-You fixed my ankle" Finn said in awe

"Yes" The Slender Man got up on his feet and outstretched his long hand.

Finn took his hand, and was lifted back on his feet.

"Thank you" Finn said gratefully

"Your welcome" The Slender Man said

Fionna and Flame Princess just stared in confusion, why did Slender Man help Finn?, wasn't he the enemy?

"Now, what is a child like yourself doing out in the woods at night?" The Slender Man asked

Fionna and Flame Princess didn't even QUESTION about why Finn was in the woods, and now they wanted to know too.

"Oh, well my bro Jake and I were playing together, when a giant monster came out of nowhere and knocked me out, I've been trying to find Jake for an hour now"

"Well don't worry child, I will help you find your brother" The Slender Man said

"You will!?" Finn said happily

The Slender Man nodded

Fionna and Flame Princess were then transported to another scene, with Finn and Slender Man walking through the woods.

Slender Man stopped Finn suddenly.

"What is it?" Finn asked

"I see someone" Slender Man said

Finn looked forward, and indeed, he saw someone too, and Finn perked up when he saw who it was.

"It's Jake!" Finn said excitedly. "Thank-" Finn started to say

Finn turned and saw that Slender Man wasn't there anymore.

Finn was confused, but he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jake yelling.

"Finn?! Is that you?!" A much younger Jake asked.

"Jake?!" Finn asked.

Finn ran over to Jake, Jake ran over to Finn, and eventually they got to each other, and they gave each other big hugs.

"Hey, how did you find me?" Jake asked

"I had some help from a tall well dressed man" Finn answered

Jake looked at him confused.

"A tall, well dressed man?" Jake asked.

Finn nodded

"Well, where is he?" Jake asked, wanting to see proof.

Finn shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, he disappeared before I could even say thank you."

"OoooKaaayyy" Jake said "Well come on, lets get home" Jake said as he stretched himself, taking Finn in his hand.

Fionna and Flame Princess were now transported to Finn and Jakes bedroom, where tey were both sleeping.

Suddenly, there was a noise that made Fionna and Flame Princess jump, and made Finn wake up.

"Hello?" Finn said, rubbing his eyes. Finn looked to his right, and saw Slender Man standing in front of his door.

Finn was a little surprised seeing the mystery man stand in his room, and wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Finn, listen to me" Slender Man said in a relaxing tone.

Finn was a little shocked, he knew his name?, but how?, Finn never told him.

"Meet me at the back of your house tomorrow, there is something that I wish to tell you."

Finn simply nodded

With that, Slender Man vanished, leaving a confused Finn alone to ponder his thoughts.

And with that, Fionna and Flame Princess were again transported to the next morning, they were outside Joshua and Margarets house where Finn was waiting. The wind suddenly blew behind Finn, and somehow he knew that Slender Man was behind him.

"Your here" Slender Man said in a low and epic voice.

Finn turned, and saw that Slender Man didn't have a face (it was to dark for him to see Slender Mans face clearly in both instances where he saw him) and it caught Finn by surprise, but he brushed the feeling off.

"Yeah, I'm here" Finn paused for a second "What did you want to tell me?"

"I want you to know that I will always be around, if you are in trouble, and need help, just let me know."

Finn was surprised when he heard this, is he like a guardian?

"How will I contact you?" Finn asked

"Here" Slender Man outstretched his hand to show Finn something. Finn walked to him and saw that it was a small black whistle.

"If you want to summon me, just blow into this" Finn took the whistle from Slender Mans hand and inspected it.

"Goodbye" Slender Man said as he started to leave.

"Wait!" Finn said

Slender Man stopped, then turned his head

"Yes?"

"I-I never got your name" Finn said

"Just call me...Slendy" Slender Man said, then proceeded to vanish.

Finn looked at the area where Slender Man once stood, then looked at the whistle.

"Slendy..." Finn said to himself.

Finn put the whistle in his pocket, then walked back into the house.

Fionna and Flame Princess had no words to describe what they just witnessed.

"I thought that Slender Man was the bad guy." Fionna said.

"Yeah, me too" Flame Princess said.

"Then why is he helping Finn" Fionna asked her girlfriend

Flame Princess sighed "I dont know, but the memories not over yet, so I guess we'll have to wait and find out"

Fionna looked at the orb, they were only a quarter of the way finished with the memory. Fionna sighed.

This was going to take a while. 


	5. Elsa

Fionna and Flame Princess were standing in blackness now, not sure what was going on.

"Hey, what happened to the memory?" Flame Princess asked

"The orb says Loading, so I guess that's what it's doing" Fionna said

"How does a memory LOAD?!" Flame Princess asked

Fionna just shrugged her shoulders.

While Fionna and Flame Princess were waiting, Flame Princess realized that they forgot about something, or rather, someONE.

"Uh Oh" Flame Princess said

Fionna turned her head "What's wrong?"

"We...forgot about Elsa" Flame Princess said

All the color drained from Fionna's face, she had COMPLETELY forgotten about Elsa. Elsa had to leave to settle a dispute with the Ice King (long story) and she left the day Finn decided to record Slender, a week ago.

And she was coming back TODAY.

Fionna had begun to panic, if Elsa saw how Finn looked when she came back, there's no telling WHAT she would do to them.

"Fionna, stop panicking" Flame Princess said

"No, I will CONTINUE panicking" Fionna said

"Fionna-"

"Do you realize what Elsa's going to DO to us when she finds out what happened?" Fionna said worriedly

"Look, I'm sure that if we just explain what happened, she won't be mad at us"

"I hope your right" Fionna said, but she still had a little bit of doubt that Elsa wouldn't understand.

10 minutes later, and the memory was STILL loading.

Flame Princess was frustrated "Man, how long does it take to load a freaking memory!?"

Fionna sighed, the only thing that could make this worse is if Elsa showed up.

As if on cue, Fionna and Flame Princess heard a faint knocking from their coms.

"Uh, PB, what was that?" Fionna asked, she was hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Someone is at the door, I'll go see who it is"

Fionna was crossing her fingers.

PB ran to the door and opened it, and who was standing by the door was who Fionna had feared would be there.

Elsa.

She had her platinum blonde hair in the traditional braid that rested on her right shoulder, except now she had a blue headband. She wore a blue jacket with a white undershirt, and black jeans with white shoes. She looked stunning as always, but PB tried hard not to focus on that.

"Oh, hi Elsa"

Fionna's fears were confirmed.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" PB asked

"Well, I just got back, so I just wanted to see everyone again before I went to the Tree Fort to see Finn" Elsa said

PB began to feel nervous.

Unfortunately, Elsa noticed that.

"Hey, why do you look so nervous?" Elsa asked

"Uh...I..."

Elsa looked behind PB "And what's with all the techno stuff back there?"

"Um..."

"And why are Fionna and Flame Princess strapped to chairs?!"

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions" PB said sarcastically

"PB I'm confused" Elsa said, scratching her head.

"Uh, here Fionna will explain!" PB said as she handed Elsa her comm.

"WHAT!?" Fionna yelled

"Fionna? What's going on, where are you?" Elsa asked

"Uh, in Finn's head" Fionna said bluntly

"Wait WHAT?!" Elsa yelled

Fionna winced when she said that, it was pretty much the reaction she was expecting.

"Fionna I'm lost here, what's going on?" Elsa asked

Before Fionna could answer, Flame Princess started speaking for her.

"After you left, Finn played a game called Slender, and for some reason the Slender Man made Finn have a nervous breakdown and he's been upstairs for at least a week. He hasn't been doing anything besides sitting and crying, and that made us worried. Thing is, Finn won't tell us what happened between him and Slender Man. But PB invented a device that lets people see other people's memories, so since he wouldn't TELL us what happened, we decided to go into his mind and see for ourselves." Flame Princess explained

Elsa was speechless, and Fionna was both shocked and angry by what Flame Princess just said.

"Are you mad?" Fionna asked

"Mad? I'm more concerned than mad! Is Finn OK?" Elsa asked

"Well he's been in the same room for a week with no food, and all he's been doing is crying, so you tell us" Flame Princess said

"M-Mabye I should go see him" Elsa said

"WAIT!, before you do, I want you to know that Finn is asleep, so if you're going to see him, make sure you don't wake him up, or everything will be ruined" Fionna said

"O-Ok" Elsa said

Elsa took off the comm and handed it back to PB, then she immediately ran through the door and made her way to the Tree Fort. She heard light snoring coming from the upstairs when she got there, so she climbed the ladder upstairs. It was very dark, but Elsa managed to find Finn lying on the floor. Elsa felt sorry for Finn, and she especially felt bad for not being there for him when he needed her most. She lightly pressed her hand against Finn's cheek, and it felt wet from tears. That just made her feel even worse.

-Finn's Head-

"Hey, look, the memories starting again!" Fionna said

"Finally!" Flame Princess said

The girls were now in the middle of a forest again, but it was daytime now, and Kid Finn was whistling to himself while waving around a stick.

"I think Finn looks so cute as a kid" Fionna said

Flame Princess just shrugged.

While Kid Finn was waving around his stick, a crunching sound is heard, which caused all 3 of them to turn their heads.

"Hello?" Kid Finn asked.

The crunching sound gts louder which causes Kid Finn to get scared.

"I-Im warning you, I-I have a stick!" Kid Finn said fearfully

Flame Princess let out a snicker, which caused Fionna to glare at her.

Suddenly, a huge monster with giant teeth appears in front of Kid Finn, which causes him to scream and fall over. Fionna and Flame Princess get worried as the monster looks hungrily at Kid Finn.

"I assure that I'm not actually that tasty!" Kid Finn said

The monster just licked his lips and walked toward Kid Finn.

Just when everything seemed helpless, Kid Finn suddenly remembered something, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the whistle that Slender Man had given him. Wasting no time, Kid Finn blew into it.

Slender Man appeared out of thin air, and landed right in front of Kid Finn.

"Close your eyes" Slender Man said

Kid Finn immediately obeyed and covered his eyes with his hands. Kid Finn couldn't see what was going on, but Fionna and Flame Princess could, and what they saw was horrifying.

Slender Man drew six tentacles from his back, and the creature looked at Slender Man with horror. Slender Man then shot 2 of his tentacles at the creature, and the creature was held upside down by its feet. Slender Man put another tentacle around its mouth so it wouldn't make any noise. Then Slender Man used his tentacles to painfully split the creature in half, which made a bloody mess on his suit. Fionna tried to hold back from puking, while Flame Princess closed her eyes. Slender Man then disappeared with the now dead creature, and a second later he was back with a clean suit.

"You may open your eyes" Slender Man said

Kid Finn uncovered his eyes, and realized that the monster was gone.

"W-Where did the monster go?" Kid Finn asked

"I put him on an island, where he won't be able to get to you again" Slender Man lied smoothly.

"Oh" Kid Finn said, then he got to his feet.

"Thanks, again" Kid Finn said

"Don't mention it" Slender Man said, then he disappeared.

Kid Finn smiled slightly, then he started to travel back to his house.

Fionna and Flame Princess were still in shock by what just happened.

"This can't be good" Flame Princess said

Fionna nodded, and was afraid of what was going to happen next.

And she was afraid for Finn.


End file.
